Camp Half-Blood: The Store
As you enter the Big House, you notice a door that has never been there before. As you enter the door, you enter a small store. There are shelves of merchandise around the small store. Staff The manager: No one, except Jeff, knows who the manager is. "You go up and ask Jeff who is the manager" but he just grunts" satyr. Jeff A mortal who can see through the mist. He is the clerk at the desk, and head of customer affairs. He is usually reading a car or a shooting magazine. Product Purchase (and our policy): How to Purchase Products: This store works on credit. Credits are known as "Drachmas" (BD), but only work in the store (To help this, the drachmas are bronze, and will not assist in outside camp purchases). Your character receives 50 bronze (not celestial bronze) drachmas (keep track of this on your character page, or somewhere else) and you subtract drachmas from each purchase here. How you gain/lose Drachmas: You gain Drachmas for assisting in tasks that give you drachmas, such as completing quests or missions. You lose drachmas for penalties, crimes, etc. Store Policy: We (the staff) are not responsible for any illegal transactions, product sabatoge, inguries, or death. Products are non-returnable, and all transactions are final. We are also not responsible for any delinquents placing dangerous materials in any products. Product Key: Immortal Killing: Wounds (depending on the immortal, kill) Immortals. Monster Killing: Wounds/Kills (Most of the time, Kills) Monsters. Single Use: Can only be used one time. Fragile: Can be broken during/after/before battles. Only by... :Can only be used by a certain type of demigod/mortal/immortal/ Works With... :Can only be used with a certain weapon/tool. List of products: Memoribilia: Mugs (You can add a personal picture on yours for a extra BD) (5 BD) Charm (1 BD) Ring (5 BD) Keychain (Great for holding small things) (1 BD) Water Bottle (Great for quests) (3 BD) T-Shirt (Great for any hero who has a ruined shirt) (7 BD) First-Aid: Necter (10 BD) Ambrosia (10 BD) Band-Aids (5 BD) Syringe (20 BD) Bandages (5 BD) Morhpine (50 BD) First-Aid Kit (100 BD) First-Aid Box (First-Aid Materials not included) (5 BD) Training Equipment: Dummies (50 BD) Blunted Swords (Doesn't Kill (20 BD) Blunted Knives (Doesn't Kill) (10 BD) Wood Swords (Doesn't Kill (5 BD) Wood Knives (Doesn't Kill) (3 BD) Targets (10 BD) Blunted Arrows (Doesn't Kill) (Gives you 20 arrows) (10 BD) Whistle (Instructers Only, sometimes) (1 BD) Instructer Hat (Instructers Only) (1 BD) Drill Sargeant Hat (Weapon Instructers, Ares Counciler, Head of Camp Security Only) (1 BD) Pre-made weapons: (Notice! This is not a armory! We only sell pre-made weapons and ammunition!) Celestial Bronze Broadsword (Immortal Killing, Monster Killing) (10 BD) Immortal Gold Broadsword (Immortal Killing, Monster Killing) (Fragile) (30 BD) Stygian Iron Broadsword (Children of the underworld only) (Immortal Killing, Monster Killing, Deadly to Undead, Amplifies Undead summoning, drains enemy life force) (30 BD) Celestial Silver Broadsword (Hunters of Artemis only) (Immortal Killing, Monster Killing, Deadly to Wolves) (10 BD) Celestial Bronze Arrows (Immortal Killilng, Monster Killing) (Fragile) (Set of 20) (5 BD) Celestial Silver Arrows (Hunters of Artemis only) (Fragile) (Set of 20) (Single Use) (5 BD) Celestial Bronze Bolts (Immortal Killing, Monster Killing) (Crossbow Only) (Single Use) (Fragile) (Set of 50) (25 BD) Celestial Silver Bolts (Hunters of Artemis only) (Crossbow Only) (Single Use) (Fragile) (Set of 50) (10 BD) Paintballs mixed with clestial bronze (Immortal Killlings, Monster Killing, Mortal Wounding) (Paintball Marker Only) (Single Use) (Fragile) (Set of 100) (300 BD) Paintball Marker (Works only with ammunition) (500 BD) Bow (Works only with Arrows) (Works only with Bowstring) (5 BD) Bowstring (Works only with Bow) (Fragile) (1 BD) Crossbow (Works only with Bolts) (20 BD) Pet Supplies: Pet Food (Required for owning a pet) (50 BD) Pet Bedding (as per the summe quartine, we now have bedding per race of animal) *''Dogs ''Mini Sofa (10 BD) *''Cats ''Mini Sofa (5 BD) *''Spiders ''Mulch, sand, boxes (5 BD) *''Anything small and reptillian in nature ''Sand, heat lamp, boxes (10 BD) *''Anything large and reptillian in nature ''Uhm... Good luck with that, we can't help you... (N/A) *''Horses ''Hay (we can't give you a stable!) (20 BD) *''Anything else that is small ''Boxes (1 BD) *''Anything that is large ''Use the Arena (N/A) Pet Toys (We have everything, from bones to giant pink squeaky yaks.) (5 BD) Anti-Flea (Works on people too) (5 BD) Anti-Tick (Also works on people) (5 BD) Anti-Lice (Hey! Whaddya know, it works on people!) (5 BD) Anti-Worms (Do not use on people) (5 BD)